Talk:Dressrosa
I know ... ... it's hard to believe. But in chapter 672, Vergo adressed that place in the RAW only as ドレスローザ without using neither 島 nor アイランド which would make it 100% clear if one of them were there. And as he didn't use any suffix at all to specify what kind of place Dressrosa is it could be either an island or a base or a town or a village or one of the moons. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) First Appearance Dressrosa Sabaody Arc, Chapter 504, Page 7 http://i22.mangareader.net/one-piece/504/one-piece-64794.jpg Isn't that Dressorosa's first appearance? The environment is the same and you can see even the palms Rayleigh92 (talk) 16:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) For people who the link isn't working for. We can't tell for sure because it isn't stated that is Dressrosa. It could possibly be another place that looks similar to Dressrosa. 16:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Motif In Chapter 701 there are pictures of Flamenco style dancers, they serve paella, and one of the buildings looks like the architecture of Guadi in Parc Guell in Barcelona. All of these are major aspects of Spanish culture and I think it's worthwhile to mention on the page. It's been mentioned on the Acacia page but I think it should also be mentioned on the actual Dressrosa page PirateKingEustass (talk) 17:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It probably should be. In addition to all those things you mentioned, "rosa" is the spanish word for pink, and Donquihote & the card seat people's names are all also spanish. 17:32, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Dress Rosa"? The way Oda romanized it, it would seem it might be two words, similar to Green Bit. The Pope 04:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) It also looks like Law's crew didn't have enough room on the map and had to write Rosa below. 04:27, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Still, though, is that the only romanization we have? Because if so, it does show that the name is two words. 04:29, March 7, 2013 (UTC) It also shows they wanted to fit the whole name on the island. 04:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) It shows that they wanted to fit it on the island. 04:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Guess we'll wait until another romanization, then. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have the two-word title as a redirect. 05:29, March 7, 2013 (UTC) No one said you couldn't make one. 05:31, March 7, 2013 (UTC) In the latest chapter - behind the denden mushi - Dressrosa is abbreviated to "Dress・R". Could this mean that "R" (Rosa) is separated by "Dress"...? 06:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) You can't really tell since it's abbreviated. Best to wait for the whole name to be written formally somewhere. 06:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Citizen character gallery Do we want to create a character box for the citizens of Dressrosa (like we have for the Alabasta page)? It doesn't have to include the donquixote family, but should identify folks like Violet and Thunder Soldier --Kingluffy1 (talk) 14:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) * gallery I mean, not character box. Character gallery --Kingluffy1 (talk) 14:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) There are only 2 named dressrossa citizens.If more appear,we will. 14:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The arc is just getting started so I agree with just being patient. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 12:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Different Colors Shouldn't Dressrosa's colors be different from Donquixote Pirates'? 21:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as how the Donquixote Pirates are the top of Dressrosa... no. 21:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Jora is not entered in Dressrosa Can you please put the underground map of dressrosa where the toy house and SAD factory are. Thanks 07:54, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Gaudì Inspiration I made an edit about how Dressrosa takes inspiration from the art of architect Antonio Gaudì, notably for the roofs which look similar to what can be found in Park Güel. That appeared quite evident from the last anime episode, as the colorization helps showing that inspiration. However, said edit was reverted without any explanation, and so I would like to know at least the reason. Pauolo (talk) 00:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Without confirmation from Oda through an SBS, we can't cite characters or places as being inspired by specific real world parallels, only generalisations. 00:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Then would saying the art style looks similar be not going over the hedge? Considering Oda already said he took inspiration from Catalonia, which is where Barcelona and Gaudì's works are, it seems logical. However I do understand how speculation works on wikis, I should have phrased that sentence better in the first place. :Pauolo (talk) 01:04, February 10, 2014 (UTC) New Palace location Did Pica move the palace on top of flower hill? where the flower fields are? Look closely at the alst page of 745 and you'll see the palace walls and their corners on top, when on the previous page, you don't see it on the flower hill. Anima40 (talk) 12:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yup. 12:10, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Layout Problems and Bad sections As I brought up on Talk:Flower Field, this page really sucks. It does not follow the proper location page layout. Also, what is the point of the Birdcage section on this page? It has little to do with the location of Dressrosa and I don't see why this information needs to be on this page for the location rather than pages for arc summaries, etc. Anyways, we need to talk about the birdcage issue, and I'm going to leave this as an active discussion until the layout problems are resolved. 22:56, June 11, 2015 (UTC) This page still stinks! We really need to talk about destroying the birdcage section. 04:58, July 5, 2015 (UTC) This is why I came up with an idea for a Birdcage page and two times now it has been ignored. I'll say we should get rid of the birdcage section Joekido (talk) 05:16, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Not much to say about the layout problems, they just need to be fixed. I actually agree with Joe on Birdcage, it could have its own page. 02:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC)